1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory having a plurality of memory chips mounted in a single package.
2. Background Art
As a method for obtaining a large-capacity semiconductor memory product without changing the footprint of the package of the product, a multichip packaging technique is available. In this technique, a plurality of memory chips are stacked in a package.
In some nonvolatile semiconductor memories using the multichip packaging technique according to the prior art, for example, a plurality of memory chips requiring ROM reading are used and the timing of start of ROM reading is varied at power-on among the plurality of memory chips.
Thus when the plurality of memory chips are used, power consumption is reduced during ROM reading immediately after power-on (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-152405).